


Bath time.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: There is nothing more relaxing than a good soak , and a chat .





	Bath time.

" Are you sure it's hot enough ?"

" I'm not a bloody salamander like you, this is plenty warm for me "

" If you're sure ?"

" I'm fine John, it's just right "

" Well if you're sure ?"

" John ,I'll bloody drown you in it in a minute "

" Temper temper " John chuckled.

He kissed the back of Kayleigh's head.

" Sorry love "

" Its okay John, I know you're looking after me, I appreciate it honest " 

" Anything for my beloved "

" It's really relaxing "

" That's the whole point isn't it ?"

" True"

" Did I just see little fart bubbles ?"

" No you did not you cheeky fish "

" Aye well so you say, but I'll find out soon enough lady"

John could feel Kayleigh giggling.

" Nice this " John mused.

" My mum reckons people like having baths together because it can be a sort of non sexual intimacy "

" Dirty old bugger " 

" John " Kayleigh slapped his arm" don't call her that "

" Non sexual intimacy, what does that even mean ?"

" Well you can be naked together in very close contact, without actually doing it " 

" Can you ?"

" Apparently so "

" And people do this do they, have non sexual intimacy, through choice ?"

" So I've heard "

" It'll never catch on "

" We could try it " Kayleigh said smiling.

Kayleigh turned and looked at John, they both smiled.

" Nah " they said in unison, and started laughing.

Kayleigh turned back round, 

" I'll stick with the Tantric sex " Kayleigh said jokingly 

" Tantric, I thought it were frantic "

" Bloody stop it John, you nut case " Kayleigh chuckled.

They sat quietly for a while, Kayleigh sighed and slipped John's arm up a bit, so it was resting above her boobs, not across them.

" You okay love ?"

" Fine, I was just thinking "

" Want to share ?"

" Have you ever thought about where you'd be if we hadn't found each other ?"

" Still in a dark place probably "

" Or married with a couple of little Redmonds, if you and Charlotte hadn't…….."

" She didn't want em "

" Eh ?"

" Kids, sprogs, ankle biters, she didn't want them "

" Why not ?"

" Didn't want to waste all that time studying for her degree and working her way up in business "

" I don't understand that mindset "

" You can't all be baby making machines "

" That's what I am is it, a baby making machine"

" A natural one " 

" I don't mind, I've been called worse "

" Charlotte has never had any real time for kids, she tried wi our Ben and Sophie, but it were a struggle for her, she wasn't a natural, like you "

Kayleigh kissed John's arm.

" All I've ever wanted was a loving husband and a child or two, not too much to ask is it"

" No love it's not "

They sat quietly for a minute or two.

" Where would you be ?"

" What darling ?"

" Where would you be if we hadn't found each other ?"

" Looking for you " 

" Or someone like me "

Kayleigh turned round,

" No John I'd be looking for you, because I know that I was destined to find you " 

She turned around again and put John's arm back where it had been.

John hugged this little bundle of red haired loveliness, she was right , they were destined to find each other.

" Oh, listen John, I just love that song, I think that's my favourite country song ever "

John couldn't remember all the songs on this particular playlist, he listened for a few seconds.

" Amarillo by morning , by George Strait , it is nice "

" You sang that, at the staff picnic "

" Not as good as him though "

" Better I think "

" Kayleigh Redmond you fibber"

" You always sound good to me "

" You might be a bit biased love"

" Only a little bit though " she chuckled. 

" Mind if I turn it up a bit?"

" Course not, but replay Amarillo please "

" For you my darling , anything " 

John pointed his phone towards the well used bluetooth speaker. 

" I still think this could be warmer "

" Stop " 

" Don't you think so ?"

" Stop it John " 

" Just a little bit " 

" Listen you old woman, it's perfect so just stop "

" But ……."

" Stop it now Redmond " Kayleigh knew John was winding her up, or trying to.

" You know best dearest"

" Oh good, something we agree on " 

" Touchè "

" Thank you "

" How long do those candles last ?"

" Not entirely sure love, first time I've used them, it's good batteries though, so they could last for hours yet "

" Look like the real thing don't they ?"

" Realistic flame effect, but no smoke or fire hazard "

" They're lovely John, you got this just right, the whole thing is so just right "

" Well you're worth the effort "

" Hug me a little tighter "

" You okay ?"

" Everything is fine John, excellent in fact "

" Good "

" The star projector thing is a nice touch, very therapeutic "

" We can pretend it's a hot tub, and we're outside looking up at the night sky, soft music in the background and the candle light flickering, casting fleeting shadows of a couple in love "

" Is that lyrics from a song ?"

" No you cheeky mare, I do have thoughts of my own you know ?"

" Keep your vest on Freddy, I was joking " 

Kayleigh felt John shake with laughter as he held her.

" Mad woman" 

" But yours, John all yours "

" Thank god "

" You don't like them though "

" Like what ?" 

" Hot tubs, not your scene "

" Other people's, I've no dislike per se, but I don't fancy using someone else's "

" Could we maybe get one then, I love them "

" No promises, but I'll think it over "

" You know when you say that, I've got you beat, don't you "

" Aye, I know alright "

" I still think ……….."

" If you mention the temperature John Redmond, we shall have words "

" Oh, right "

" So ?"

" So what ?" John asked. 

" So you think what ?"

" Nowt " 

" Sure ?" 

" Yes "

" Are you happy with the temperature John ?"

" The temperature?"

" Is it hot enough ?"

" Toasty love , lovely and toasty "

Kayleigh just shook her head.

" Mad as a bag of frogs " she said under her breath .

" Oh John that's our first dance song, listen "

" It's not on my playlist by accident you know? "

" I said listen ! "

John listened.

The next song brought even wider grins to their faces,

" It should have been me " John said. 

" God John, the look on your face when Elsie appeared in that wedding dress "

" People still talk about that yet "

" It was a brilliant set up though "

" Sums us up though doesn't it Kayleigh, all that love and emotion and yet we still had a laugh "

" We always have a laugh John, what is it they say, love, life , laugh ?"

" Something like that Aye "

" Our motto "

The door opening drew their attention.

" Just going to have another little check love okay? "

" Fine, thank you " Kayleigh replied smiling.

" Well ?"John asked when the check had been completed.

" You're fully dilated now Kayleigh dear, won't be long now till baby Redmond is with us "

John squeezed Kayleigh's hand and kissed her forehead. 

" Looks like you'll get your water birth after all love " he said looking lovingly at her.

" It certainly does" the midwife said smiling sweetly, " and not long now "


End file.
